


Skipping Beats

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Fluff, cuteness, fang is a cutie, it's going to be interesting, random idea, roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's been real excited with THE Jagged Stone coming to Paris. He's expecting to hear some awesome music, hopeful to go to a concert, maybe an autograph, and totally didn't expect the odd girl that came with the rock star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random idea with Jagged Stone. Just roll with it.

Adrien knew this was a bad idea. They shouldn't. They _really_ shouldn't. But once Chloe got an idea, she just rolled with it, and he was left trying to survive this tumble down.

"It'll be perfectly fine Adrihoney!" Chloe chimes on, her nails digging into his wrists as he was dragged along. "We'll just pop in, get our autographs, convince him to write us a love song-"

"Ugh," Adrien weakly comments.

"-and have him join us for dinner! And then we'll get free tickets to his concert! Oh it'll be amazing Adrihoney!"

"I don't know Chloe," Adrien tried, weakly tugging his wrist away from her. Not that it did little good to free him. "He did _just_ get here. I don't think he'd want to be bothered."

Chloe stopped, raising a very high brow at Adrien. "We're two of the most important people in Paris," she states. He wasn't too sure about that. "Of course Jagged Stone would want to see us! He'd be very happy to see us!"

"Do we really need to ambush him though?" Adrien pleaded, trying once more to free his hand. Chloe just rolled her eyes and dragged him along.

"Oh Adrien," she sighed, shaking her head like he was a sorry fool. "Sabrina got me a copy of his schedule, he would barely have any time for us! We're saving him a lot of trouble this way! Besides, don't you want to meet Jagged Stone?"

He did.

He loved Jagged Stone's music. The American had a lot of flare and energy around him. And from what he's seen on interviews and videos, he's a fun guy too. He would love to have his autograph!

He just didn't want to get it this way.

Before he could try another protest, Chloe was already knocking on the door, calling out for M Stone. And the door fell open under her nudges.

Both blonds paused, peering into the gaping hotel room.

Adrien frowned while Chloe smiled.

"We should-"

"Let's explore!" she cuts in, grabbing his wrist once more and dragging him in.

"Chloe!" he hissed as he stumbled after her. They were going to get into so much trouble, and he'd never get to go to a Jagged Stone concert and his dad would never let him out of the house ever again! No, they had to leave _right now_!

Before Adrien could make this clear, they were already half way into the room, and met with a deep rumble. There was a scratch of claws on the floor, and both turned to see a _crocodile_ crawl into view from behind a couch, eyeing them with bright orange eyes.

Chloe screamed and scrambled into Adrien's arms while the blond stiffened and stumbled back.

Jaws slid open as it hissed.

"E-easy," Adrien managed, walking back slowly, teetering as Chloe screamed and squirmed in his grasp.

The crocodile charged, jaws open wide.

With a loud shrill, Chloe leapt from his arms and fled the room, sending Adrien falling to the ground and behind with the charging croc. "Ohnononononononononononono," Adrien stammered, scrambling back as he watched the huge reptile get closer. This was it. This was where it was all going to end...

"No! No! NO!" a shout intervened, and Adrien watched in horror as a small, dark haired girl sped towards the _croc_ and _tackled it._

They tumbled over and Adrien's heart stopped when those jaws clamped over her arm.

"OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed, scrambling over to her and panicking. He should call 112! Or, animal control?! Or, or should he try to get the croc's mouth off her arm? What should he do? Oh shit. It was _chewing_ on her! It was going to tear her up into a bunch of little pieces and-

Adrien reeled back at the hard jab at his nose. He sat back, blinking stupidly at the frowning and very, surprisingly calm girl. Who didn't seem to mind the croc gnawing on her arm at all. If anything it looked like she was taking it like it was just some overgrown, scaly puppy that was chewing on her elbow.

Shouldn't she be freaking out?!

Screaming in pain?!

"You need to calm down," she said, very slowly, hand out stretched to him like she wanted to comfort _him_.

Him.

While her arm was getting chewed on.

She wanted to ease _his_ worries what was wrong with this girl?

"It's ok," she soothed.

No it wasn't.

"Fang just likes to give kisses."

Those weren't kisse-

What?

Blinking rapidly, he looked to the arm that was being chewed on. There, there wasn't any blood. The teeth weren't piercing her skin at all. She really did not look like she was in any pain.

"Ki-kiss?" he repeated.

She nodded, tapping the top of the crocodile's snout affectionately. "Kisses," she confirmed. "Fang likes to give kisses. He wanted to give you two a kiss. A lot of people usually don't care for them."

"Uh-I I can get why," he uttered.

She cracked an amused smile, teal eyes twinkling. Adrien flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Warily, he asked, "It really doesn't hurt?"

She patted his knee, making the blond jump a little. "I'm ok. Fang won't hurt me."

They both jumped when they heard a shrill, _"ADRIEN!"_ and twisted around just in time to see Chloe rush back in, wide eyed and scared. "What are you doing?!" she exploded, "get away from that monster!"

"It's ok Chlo-" he started to ease, only to be cut off.

"Monster?" the girl repeated with a slight edge in her voice. "Fang is not a monster."

Chloe screamed and pointed at the girl's arm. Adrien's was alarmed at how pale she looked. "HE'S EATING YOUR ARM!"

"They're kisses!" the girl snapped, easily withdrawing her arm from those deadly jaws. She shocked them both by wrapping his head up in a hug, cooing as she patted his snout, "You just can't catch a break these days."

The reptile rumbled in reply, tail thumping on the floor.

Adrien jumped when Chloe stuck her nails into his arm, letting her drag him away from the two. "Who are you?" Chloe demanded, "How did you get in here?! Why you here?!"

The girl frowned at them. "I could ask you the same thing."

"My Daddy owns this hotel!" the blonde sneered.

Adrien tugged at her wrist, wincing. This was not the time to pick a fight with someone that owned a _crocodile_.

The girl raised a very skeptical brow as she asked, "And that you gives you a right to barge into people's room?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Chloe snapped.

Not liking her tone, the crocodile hissed, making her squeak and reel away, hiding behind Adrien.

The girl slumped to the side, completely lounging on the croc. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. This is my room."

"No it's not!" Chloe spat from behind her childhood friend. "This is-"

"What is going on here?!"

Everybody ripped towards the door, and there he was. Jagged Stone. In the flesh. Glaring at them.

Oh boy.

They were in so much trouble.

But oh man, that's Jagged Stone!

"M Stone!" Chloe gushed, breaking away from her Adrien shield and skipping over to the rock star. She gushed, "I'm so glad you're ok! Don't you worry, I'll have this hooligan-"

"Hooligan?!" Marinette repeated.

"-taken care of! She'll never bother you ever again! As thanks, I would accept a free concert ticket, and an autograph, and oh! Will you take a selfie with me?"

The rock star gaped down at her.

His manager gaped at her from behind.

Adrien winced.

Marinette gaped from beside the croc.

Fang thumped his tail happily.

And Chloe stood there expectantly.

"Ok," Jagged Stone started very slowly, frowning down at the blonde, "who are you?"

Chloe looked surprised before flashing him a huge smile. "Chloe Bourgeois! Mayor's daughter. He owns this hotel."

"And that gives you a right to come into my room?" he asked slowly, his smile growing stiff.

"Well," Chloe argued, "the door was open-"

His manager cuts in. "And you thought it would still be a good idea to come in?"

"I-My Daddy owns this hotel!"

Marinette snorts.

"And you!" Chloe whirled around, "You aren't supposed to be here-"

"Um, that's my niece you're pointing and yelling at."

Chloe balked.

Adrien gaped.

Marinette gave a sheepish wave.

"Niece," Chloe croaked.

"You're his niece?" Adrien whispered in awe.

"B-but you're an only child?" Chloe babbled, shocked.

Jagged Stone raised a dark brow down at her, then rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just get out," he stated, walking past the two and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm too jet lagged to deal with this..."

Marinette stood up with a graceful stretch, flashing her uncle a charming smile. "Sounds like a good time to break out some cookies and watch a movie?"

Jagged Stone snapped his fingers and pointed. "You know my jam Skipping Stone!"

"Skipping Stone?" Chloe repeated, shocked. Adrien shared it, watching in awe as the rock star pulled the dark haired into a one armed hug, both chatting in English as they walked deeper into the suite. Fang crawled after them, wigging excitedly.

They both jumped when firm hands grabbed their shoulders, and turned to the glaring manager. "So, we going to leave easy, or hard?"

"Easy," Adrien cuts in quickly, before Chloe could even respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's been real excited with THE Jagged Stone coming to Paris. He's expecting to hear some awesome music, hopeful to go to a concert, maybe an autograph, and totally didn't expect the odd girl that came with the rock star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware, I got no real plan for this idea, I'll update when I can and hopefully it'll be a fun fic for us all.

"I'm going out!" Marinette called, rushing past Jagged Stone as he went over his schedule with Penny. It was a perfect opportunity to make an escape. Her uncle could only focus on so much. Her words would just fly over his head.

Or so she thought.

Just as she reached the door, he called.

"Take Fang with you!"

She paused, hand on the knob.

"Wouldn't he just draw attention to me?" she wondered, turning her pout to the rockstar.

Jagged shrugged, unapologetic. "Needs a walk anyway," he reasoned.

Fang rumbled in agreement from where he lounged on the back of the couch, his orange eyes hopeful. Caving with a sigh, Marinette got Fang's leash, offering a small smile as the croc danced in place, happy to go out. Scuttling down, Fang ran to her, pausing only long for Marinette to leash him before he started to resume his dance in place.

"Going to check out the bakery," she informed, slipping out as Jagged and Penny made acknowledged hums. Once it was just the two of them in the hall, Marinette turned to Fang, stating with an unsure shrug, "Well, let's go see my new home."

Fang clicked his teeth excitedly, eager to move.

Neither paid attention to the guest that rushed out of the elavator as soon as they came in, his face pale from seeing the crocodile. Pushing for the first floor, the two waited patiently to reach the bottom. Marinette fiddled with Fang's leash, rubbing the leather between her fingers.

She still hasn't fully wrapped her mind around this.

It was a good idea. Come here a week or two early, learn the streets of her parents' home, improve her French, and see a bit of what show business is like. Even get a few of her designs out there through her uncle.

It was a great idea!

A great opportunity!

Didn't change how frightful the situation was. A whole new big city, all new faces, new challenges to face...

She wasn't ready.

She started when she felt a nudge on her ankle.

Fang peered up, grinning toothily.

She shared it, her's a little smaller.

"You're right," she agreed allowed, rocking on the heels of shoes. It'll be fine. Besides, by the time school starts, her parents will be here, she'd be living with them in the new bakery, and Uncle Jag will be busier with concerts and interviews.

No one was going to find out an immediate connection between the two.

Just got to be careful till then.

Oh, speaking of being careful...

Bending down, she narrowed her eyes at the croc.

Fang blinked up at her innocently, his toothy smile curious.

Pointing down at him, she warned, "No eating pigeons."

Fang's maw dropped open, the reptile gaping at her.

"No," she repeated, "you know what happens when you snap at birds! You choke on their feathers!"

He rumbled, shaking his head with a very loud snort.

"Do I have to remind you about what happened with that cockatoo?"

Fang hissed.

"Yeah I thought so. So no snapping at pigeons! You do that buster, I'm bringing you back here." To make her declaration more clear, she gave his nose a firm poke.

Fang clacked his jaw, displeased.

The elevator chimed, cracking the doors open for them. A lady on the other side jerked with a squeal, brown eyes wide at the sight of the crocodile. Flashing her a somewhat apologetic smile, Marinette slipped, ignoring all the stares coming there way as Fang lumbered beside her. She spotted the scowling blonde from yesterday, sitting next to a grimacing red head who was also glaring at her.

Tearing her gaze away, she and Fang slipped out of the hotel lobby and stopped just before the Parisian streets. There was a bit more sky than she was used too. And the buildings didn't tower quite as high as they did in New York City.

She rather liked it.

She could get used to this.

Glancing over absently when she heard a startled gasp, she caught sight of a kid pointing at them, a very visible gape on her face. Only to be hurriedly dragged along by her mother, who was eyeing them warily.

Fang clacked jaws and shuffled on his claws as he peered up at her.

Right.

Walk.

They were on a walk.

Checking out her home.

"Let's see," she murmured, walking a little ways from the door, letting people slip in so they didn't have to walk around the crocodile. Not that Fang would have snapped at anyone. Now if she remembered correctly, according to her dad, their home was just down the street of the school she was going to next year, and that was coincidentally close to the hotel Uncle Jag was staying at...

So it had to be close...

Looking to her right, she could see the top of a school looming over a park. Collège Françoise Dupont was written on the side.

That was the school she's going to this fall.

So it was close, and ooooh she had to go through a park!

She lived next to a park!

How perfect was this?!

Doing her own excited wiggle, she pointed to it, declaring, "Let's go to the park!"

Fang gave an excited, eager hiss.

With a little skip in her step and a perky trot from the croc, they eagerly slipped into the park, looking it over and ignoring all the gapes and stares they got. Marinette liked this park. It was small, pretty open, great sun, an adorable fountain, and she spotted five great sketching spots. A perfect place to hang out.

She squeaked when she was sharply tugged left.

Looking ahead, she cringed when she saw Fang heading straight for that fountain.

"Oh no no no no," she tsked, digging her heels into the ground and tugging at the leash sharply.

Fang huffed.

"You got a bath yesterday!" she snipped.

Fang clacked his jaws argumentatively.

Marinette crossed her arms and glared down at him.

Growling, Fang turned away with a huff. He blew air at a pigeon that hopped close to him.

"You'll swim later," she eased, "I think there's a private pool back there. You can have it all to yourself." Especially since nobody really wanted to swim with a croc. Fang beamed, doing his excited jig once more.

"Hey!"

Starting, she turned to see the other of the two blonds from yesterday waving at her, his big smile turning shy as their eyes met. Sparing a quick glance to the adults he was with, he hurried over, green eyes bright and full of curiosity.

Marinette gave him a poised smile, feeling Fang curl around her feet, observing the approaching boy.

"Hey you remem-" he started, but she quickly cut, her smile teasing.

"One of the two intruders from yesterday," she confirmed with a light tease.

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. "Yeah, sorry about that. Um, that, that wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, yeah, uh. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

She cracked a smile, reassuring, "It's ok. Believe me, we've dealt with worse."

There's one fan in particular she could think of.

She _hoped_ he didn't follow them all the way to Paris.

"Anyway! Uh, hi! I'm Adrien! Adrien Agreste! It's very nice to meet you Marinette! I'm, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say that yesterday, I should've, and, well I'm sorry for freaking about-" he babbled, running his hand through his hair absently, then brought it down to rub his neck while he looked away, a light blush on his cheeks.

Marinette giggled. "It's alright," she eased once more, "you didn't know. Thank you for worrying for me."

His smile was shy and appreciative.

It was a nice smile.

Agreste.

The name was familiar...

"You're related to Gabriel Agreste?" she asked.

Shifting uncomfortably, he confirmed, "Yeah, I'm his son."

"Ah, cool."

And it was. The Agreste fashion line she greatly enjoyed. Gabriel Agreste had amazing taste, class, and sense of style. Her admiration was cut short when the blond visibly drooped across from her.

"Yeah..." he awkwardly agreed.

They stood there for a minute, Marinette eyeing him expectantly while Adrien looked away, tugging at his hair awkwardly. Fang snorted, itching to move and drawing Adrien's attention to the croc. Adrien joked, "Taking him for a walk?"

"I am." Looking down at the croc, she confirmed, "Uncle Jag's going to be a bit too busy here to take him out, so... Yeah."

"Oh. Cool! What's it like walking a crocodile?"

"Like walking a dog?"

"Cool!"

Well, Marinette decided, this had to be one of the most awkward conversations she's ever had. The two stood together in silence once more, Marinette glancing over to the school while Adrien scrambled for a conversation topic. Clearing her throat and straightening, she pressed, "Was there something you wanted?"

Jumping, he stuttered, "Just, uh, wanted to say hi! See how you were doing, see if you settled in well, and uh, apologize, for yesterday. We really shouldn't have..." Thankfully they didn't get in _too_ much trouble. And his dad didn't hear about it. And the punishment wasn't too bad, despite what Chloe thought.

She couldn't go shopping for a week and Adrien wasn't allowed to be in the hotel for that same week. Which was fine with him. Though what else he'd do with his free time, he didn't know. His green eyes slid up to Marinette, a little hopeful that he'd have another comrade to keep him company.

"We settled in fine," Marinette reassured, "and apology accepted. Just don't do it again." Fang started to chew on her pant leg. "Anyway, we should probably go. Good luck with your shoot." Fang released her, wiggling happily, they were finally going again!

"Wait!" Adrien cried, reaching for her, though careful not to actually grab her. "Where you going?"

Marinette eyed him for a minute before answering, "To take a look at a bakery."

"Oh cool! Could I-"

"You know," Marinette cuts in, stopping for a moment as she turned to him. Fang rumbled in annoyance. "Getting friendly with me isn't going to get you close to Jagged Stone."

Adrien gaped at her. "What? I, I wasn't-"

She raised a dark brow. "Uh huh. I've already gone through this. I don't want to do it again." As if to back up her words, Fang clacked his jaws and snorted with a big shake of head. "Nice meeting you, but, sorry." She quickly left, not looking back at the sad blond staring after her.

...He could get where she's coming from.

He's met a few other kids that were friendly only because they wanted to get close to him for his wealth, his father, or to Chloe. He knows it pretty well, so he can relate to her wanting space, to thinking that his reasons for talking with her were selfish. That it was just for Jagged Stone alone.

Didn't make it hurt less.

Narrowing his eyes, he glanced back, seeing that the crew were still distracted. Taking his chance, he raced after her before anyone noticed and could stop him.

He surprised her as he came up beside her, flashing her a big smile. "So what bakery we going too?" he asked, "What sweets you going to get? Me, I, I don't know what to get. Only sweets I know are chocolate chip cookies. But I don't have those too often. Like once a month I can have one cookie. You have any suggestions fo-"

"What are you doing?" she asked, openly gaping at him.

Blinking, he said, "I'd like to go to the bakery too! I'm hungry!"

"But I said-"

"I know," he reassured, rubbing the back of his neck warily, "I, I won't deny that getting to know Jagged Stone would be cool, but I'm fine if it's just you. You're his niece! That's so cool! Jagged Stone's niece! I'm walking right next to Jagged Stone's niece!" Fang snorted, taking a snap at Adrien's pant leg. The blond quickly added, "And pet crocodile!" Fang rumbled, pleased.

Eyeing him oddly, she cracked a disbelieving, wary smile before deciding to just roll with it. "It's not open yet," she told him, stopping as they came to the sidewalk, framing the park. Checking her cell, she looked up and down the street till she saw what she was looking for. "My grandparents passed away a few months ago and left the bakery for my Papa. I'm here to check it out, and practice my French before we officially move here in a week or two."

"You need to practice?" he said, skeptical. "You sound pretty good to me." He lived here. He should know.

"Thank you, that's very good to know."

She stopped, staring up at a three story building. Looking inside, she could the shop station at the bottom, just waiting to be opened once more. Looking across the street, she did a happy wiggle to see that their home was right across the Notre Dame. How cool was that? This place was looking better and better!

Adrien grinned. "This is where you're going to live?"

"Yep."

"You're not too far away from me! I'm just, like, around the block."

"Really?" she asked, surprised. Well, that'd be one face in this area she'd know. He seemed pretty cool so far, if he did keep to his claim. Peeking back into the window, she looked over everything critically. "Everything looks to be in order," she murmured, squinting. Adrien joined her, peeking in as well. He didn't see anything that looked out of place. Well expect for it being open. If she deemed it looked good, probably was good.

And ready to be reopened.

Fang rumbled below, starting to chew on her pant leg again.

"Alright, alright," she grumbled, tugging her leg free as she lightly glared down at the impatient croc. Turning to Adrien, she asked, "You said you were hungry?"

Beaming, Adrien reassured, "I know just the place!"

* * *

Marinette hummed happily as she sucked on a spoonful of strawberry ice cream. Adrien was far more vocal beside her, rolling the chocolate around in his mouth. At their feet Fang laid out, happily munching on the jerky she bought for him. It was a nice little ice cream parlor across the street, not too far from the park or her home, and helpfully located near a grocery store.

They really were getting a good spot here.

"This is good," she sighed, slumping back on the bench, propping her feet up on the croc.

"It's one of my favorite ice cream shops," Adrien told her, "if I can, I'll sneak over here and enjoy a small cup."

"You ever get caught?" Marinette asked.

He casts her a Chesire grin. "Only once," he practically purred out. "Haven't been caught since."

Marinette shared his coy smile. "Every now and then, I grab Uncle Jag's guitar and strum it. I haven't been caught yet, though I wouldn't be surprised if he knows."

Adrien perked beside her, eagerly asking, "You play guitar?"

"Oh," sheepishly she tugged at her hair, admitting, "I, I can play a song or two. And a few beats. But I can't play for very long. I got soft fingers. Plucking those strings hurt after a while. And I don't have enough patience for instruments in general. I can kinda read a music sheet..." She pursed her lips, pouting. Turning to him, she asked, "What about you? You play anything?"

"I play piano!" he shared, "But I would rather have learned guitar instead."

"I like piano," she eased, "Uncle Jag plays it sometimes and I listen while working. It's always soothing."

Adrien shyly offered, "I could play for you sometime?"

Marinette smiled. "I would like that."

He returned it, cheeks colored, and making a mental note to get more practice in. "So," he started once more, "you work?"

"Mmhmm," she took another bite of ice cream, humming happily around the flavor. Licking her lips, she continued, "It's part the reason I'm here earlier than my parents. Why I joined Jagged Stone here. I've designed about a quarters of his albums covers and clothes. I'm here to get more experience in."

Adrien gaped at her, and Marinette blinked at the wonder and awe in his eyes. "Adrien?" she asked.

"Yo-you means I've, I've been sitting next to Jagged Stone's album cover artist?! And designer?! And _niece?!_ "

"Yeah?"

"Woah," he breathed out. Then he perked up, immediately asking, "What covers did you design? What clothes? Can I see them? The concepts? If, if you still have them that is-"

"Sure," she agreed, chuckling. "I don't throw away sketchbooks, or any design I drew really. Every idea I have I hold onto, maybe I could make it better later if I'm low on inspiration. So yeah, I should have the concepts, and yes, I can show them to you." It'd take a bit of hunting, but she was due to look at her older ideas anyway.

Adrien tried hard not the squeal beside her, trembling in his seat.

This was so awesome.

He could not believe his luck.

How awesome was this?!

"Where is that boy?!"

They both jumped at the shout, looking to the park to seeing Adrien's photographer was prowling around, a slight scowl on his face. "Oops," Adrien voiced, not looking as he tossed his ice cream cup away, easily making it into the trash and completely missing Marinette's awed gape. "Guess my time is up," flashing her a hopeful smile, he shyly asked, "see you again sometime?"

Returning it, she eased, "I can foresee that."

"Great! I'll see you again Marinette!"

He rushed off to the join the crew, ready to finish that shoot.

Marinette got up, taking a gander at the trashcan herself, pouting when her now empty cup just bounced off the rim. "Shoot," she grumbled, picking it up and dropping it in. Turning to Fang, she asked, "Ready to head back?"

He clacked his jaws in confirmation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's been real excited with THE Jagged Stone coming to Paris. He's expecting to hear some awesome music, hopeful to go to a concert, maybe an autograph, and totally didn't expect the odd girl that came with the rock star.

Her uncle's answer to everything was _"Go snuggle with a croc."_

Feeling down?

_"Go snuggle with a croc."_

Low on inspiration?

_"Curl up against that croc. It'll hit you, I guarantee it!"_

Bored?

_"Well, then why don't you give Fang a bath?"_

Well, mostly his answer to everything was to snuggle up to a croc.

But sometimes it just didn't work. Especially when she had money grabbing Bob hanging close, watching her like a starved wolf, and ready to judge and tear apart whatever design she's about to show him simply because he really didn't care to have a random girl that wasn't even _related_ to the rock star here and hanging around just because said rock star wanted her there.

So no matter how much she leaned against Fang, with his scaly body wrapped around her; she couldn't get the creative juices flowing, not with Bob constantly glaring at her, just waiting to say how horrible her designs were, or how they wouldn't work and nobody would like them.

Marinette bit the end of her pencil, miffed.

Snuggling up with a croc wasn't helping her right now.

She's starting to consider fleeing to the park.

Jagged burst into the room, shouting, "I'm free!"

And Fang ripped away from her, racing to his owner and leaving the girl to drop to the floor. Marinette blew a raspberry after the huge reptile before lifting up her sketchbook, looking at the latest designs. She had a sunglasses design down, inspired by the Eiffel Tower, a maybe new jacket, and just started playing around with a possible album cover.

"Fang!" Jagged gushed from across the room, bending down to scratch the croc's jaw. "How's my Fangy Wangy? Were you a good boy? Yes? Yes you were! Ooooh whose the cutest boy? Aw, thank you for the kisses!"

Bob cleared his throat, grimacing. "M Stone," he called out, "I wouldn't suggest letting your... pet bite your head."

"He's giving kisses," Marinette corrected, not tearing her eyes away from the page. "Not biting."

"It looks like biting. And it was bad enough that he gave that reporter a scare."

"Hey!" Marinette cried, pointing to Bob, shooting him a scowl, "She was the one that was getting too personal!" And now poor Fang couldn't sit with the rockstar during interviews.

Bob wrinkled his nose down at her.

She scrunched her own back at him.

She really had to wonder why her Uncle tolerated him.

Bob just cared about money, and what was popular made money.

Twice now he's tried to pressure her into designing an album cover similar to XY's. And into making more styled, colorful, and simpler clothes that would match the latest trends. And like before, he doesn't think having her around was good for business. A _child_ making album covers and being his designer? What would the world think of the rockstar?

Adrien thought it was cool.

Penny was fine with the arrangement.

Jagged Stone was certainly fine with it, actually encouraged it. The rockstar always had something to offer her when she asked for a critique or review. That was just who her adopted uncle was. He saw creative talent and potential, he encouraged it.

He was one of the reasons she's gotten so good so far.

Turning away from Bob, she rolled onto her stomach and biting on the end of her pencil as she considered the designs below.

What else could she do?

A shiny ivory boot stole her sketchbook away, making Marinette squeak in alarm. Jumping up she went after it, yowling and cursing as the man lifted it up, out of her reach and grimacing at her doodles.

"Give that back!" she snarled, leaping up and grabbing his arm, trying to scale up the taller man.

Curse the shortness!

"Seriously Bob?" Jagged called from across the room.

"I've been telling you for a while now that we should be getting a professional artist, and designer. These scribbles are inadequate."

"They're not scribbles!" Marinette snapped, growling as Bob shook her off.

As if to back up his point, Bob showed the page to the rockstar, lightly reprimanding, "Just because she's one of your first fans doesn't mean you have to humor her. Look at this, we can get far better work this. _Professional_ work. XY and other artists have certainly made a few comments..."

Marinette scowled at Bob's back.

Jagged raised a very high brow at his producer.

Taking the sketchbook from Bob, he walked around him and slung an arm around Marinette's shoulders, holding the book a little before them as they walked deeper into the room. Fang crawled after him, sparing Bob a warning hiss, making the producer jerk back.

Pursing his lips as he eyed each drawing she had on the page, Jagged tapped on the sunglasses. "I want those." His finger slid over to the doodle of what had to be him, roughly sketched out, his fist in the air. He tapped it. "Let me see that a little more polished, preferably with color." He slid over to the jacket last. "That looks a little on the stiff side, Skipping Stone."

"Loosen it?" she guessed.

"Yeah. I'm going to be moving around on stage, I need attire that will allow me to move easy. And preferably breathe easy. It gets hot up there."

"On it!" she declared, snatching her sketchbook up and dash to the couch. Grabbing a purse full of colored pencils, she called, "Heading to the park," and dashed away before either men could call out to her.

Jagged wasn't bothered. Grabbing a red hula hoop, he twirled it, cooing down to the croc, "Who wants to do some tricks?"

Fang wiggled, tongue hanging out as he beamed.

"Jagged Stone!" Bob huffed, waving his arms in exaggeration.

The rockstar spared him a glance, raising a dark brow. "Bob," he started, "people are always going to talk. There's always talk about _something_. If not Mari, I'm sure they'd talk about Fang." The crocodile snapped his jaws, snorting. "Or my hair. There's always something that they're talking about. I don't care." He threw the hula hoop across the room, an amused smile gracing his lips as Fang flew after it. "They can say what they want."

It was worth it to help develop that potential.

"Oh that is such a good boy!" Jagged gushed as the croc brought the hoop back.

Neither paid attention to the producer as he stomped off, grumbling under breath.

Maybe he really should look for a new one.

After a few tricks first.

"Oh come on Fang! Lets jump through the hoop! I know you can!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's been real excited with THE Jagged Stone coming to Paris. He's expecting to hear some awesome music, hopeful to go to a concert, maybe an autograph, and totally didn't expect the odd girl that came with the rock star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah! faster update!

Marinette bit the end of her colored pencil, glaring down at the developing rough sketch below her. Yellow. It could use a little yellow. Yes. Yellow complimented the dark blue nicely... A little green here to help with shading. No, lets do a lot of green. Green and blue. They make good shadows. Yes. That was looking good. And white to help lighten some lines...

"Marinette!"

She looked up with a hum, seeing Adrien waving at her from across the park, and getting a light smack from his makeup artist for moving. Cracking an amused smile, she waved back before turning her attention back to her sketch. She took out a pencil, adding some darker lines to help define the shapes better.

She looked up when she heard a furious shout, seeing the photographer arguing in angry Italian with the makeup artist, both waving their hands about. Adrien took the chance to flee, racing straight to her. He flopped down beside her on the bench with a loud sigh.

"Hi," Marinette greeted.

"Hi!" Adrien chirped, flashing her a happy, relieved smile.

"You look like you're having a fun day."

"Oh it's a blast!" Adrien agreed, sinking down the bench a little. "Photographer wants a certain look, makeup artist thinks she has a better idea." He sighed, sinking lower and almost sliding off the bench. Marinette grabbed his dark shirt, pulling him up and keeping him from sliding off.

"Those are always fun," she offered sympathetically.

He flashed her another thankful smile. "It happens with Jagged Stone?" he asked, curious.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Probably more than you think. He's certainly had some of his 'I can't work in these conditions!' moments." To add to it, Marinette rested the back of her wrist over the bridge of nose, a fond smile gracing her lips. "He does fight with makeup artists quite a bit. He'll only have a certain look on him to match his style."

"You ever done his makeup?" Adrien asked.

"Only once," she confirmed. "The makeup artist called in sick one time a few years ago, and the show was about to start and it was too late to get another so Penny and I did his makeup for that concert." She frowned, tapping her chin. "I think I was about twelve..."

"What's it like?" Adrien pressed.

"Hm?"

"Going to a concert?"

She blinked at him. "You haven't been?"

Blushing, he confessed, "No. Never had the opportunity. I want too. To go I mean!"

Marinette cracked a smile, teal eyes gleaming. "I think I can foresee a concert in your future."

Adrien beamed.

Shuffling beside her, he leant over to see what she was working on, only for Marinette to quickly press the page up against her chest.

She stared up at him.

Adrien blinked down at her.

"What was that?" he wondered.

"Um," she emitted.

He leant closer, eyes bright and eager. "Can I see it?"

"No! This is the next up and coming album cover!"

He gasped aloud. "Can I please see it?!"

"No!"

"Come on! Please? I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"I said no!"

He slumped on her, sliding down so that he was leaning on her elbow, gazing up at her with big green eyes, lips pursed pleadingly. "Pwease?" he whimpered.

Marinette sent him a dark pout.

Adrien tried to make his eyes bigger.

She opened her mouth to reply, or laugh, only for them both to jump when they heard a loud, "Adrien!"

The model instantly sat up to attention, straightening as his photographer came up to them. "We're going to do this another day," he declared, waving his hands dramatically. "Selene is too difficult, the weather isn't right, and obviously your head isn't in the game today." He shot a glance down at Marinette. Adrien blushed while Marinette blinked up at him, sparing the blond a curious glance.

The Italian shot him a sly smirk. "Have fun with your girlfriend! We shall do this again!" With a big wave he left them.

"We're not-" Adrien croaked after him, getting redder.

Marinette snickered beside him, hand covering her smile as she turned her gaze back to her sketchbook. "That usually happens to me," she offered mercifully, feeling pity for the blond. Adrien took the chance to try and peek at her doodle, that Marinette quickly hid.

The two shared pouts at each other.

"So," Adrien started, clapping his hands together lightly. "Anything you want to do? I got like an hour of freedom left."

Closing up the sketchbook, she hummed curiously as she mulled over what they could do. "You ever played Ultimate Mecha Strike?" she asked.

Adrien perked, turning wide eyes to her.

In slow awe he asked, "You play UMS?"

"Yeah!" she wiggled in her seat, knees knocking against his. "I played the series with my dad and Uncle Jag, it's become a Sunday tradition." It's thanks to them that she's gotten so good at games. It was always fun surprising people with this amazing skill she has. Leaning close, she pressed, "Want to go play it?"

"I would love too!" Adrien proclaimed. Only to pause. "Where?"

"At the hotel," she said, pointing to the building.

Adrien winced. "I'm not allowed in."

Marinette blinked at him, turning to the building to eye it. Then she turned back to him, smiling coyly. "I bet I could sneak you in."

Adrien raised a brow down at her.

Ah yes, she thought, zipping up her pencil back. Time to show off her skills.

* * *

"I can't believe he bought that," Adrien whispered, flipping the helmet screen up to peer down at her. By her lead, he slipped in as a "pizza guy". "Pizza guy" was made up of _trash_ that she found on the side of the hotel. Adrien flipped out a little bit when she told him that they could work with this, earning him a look from her.

"It's just worn stuff," she tried to ease.

"It's trash!" Adrien waved at it, cringing.

Marinette raised a brow at him.

Adrien turned away with a blush.

He had class ok.

He wasn't raised to put on trash. He was sophisticated.

Not that Marinette would have any of it.

Ignoring his (albeit weak) protests, Marinette wrapped a red blanket around his neck, adjusting it to look like a cape, set a (musty smelling) helmet on his head, and shoved a (greasy) pizza box into his hands. Stepping back and looking over her work, she had nodded approval. "I do good work," she declared proudly.

Adrien had insisted that the doorman would never believe. That he was too obvious. And what pizza guy dressed up like this? Well, mindful, he didn't fully know what pizza guys dressed up as; but he's sure it's not like this!

Not that Marinette cared as she shoved him towards the door.

He really didn't think the guy would buy it.

That he would see that it was Adrien-banned-Agreste in an ill disguise, declaring that he was bringing in a pizza.

And yet...

He couldn't believe it.

The guy let him in.

_He believed it._

How?

"It's not that hard to believe," Marinette grumbled, flipping the screen down and hiding his green eyes before dragging him to the elevator. "I'm an amazing artist, I can make anything work."

"But this shouldn't be believable!" Adrien protested, waving to his disguise. Seriously, how did this work?

Marinette was about to comment when the elevator door opened and revealed _Chloe_ on the other side.

Both froze as those light blue eyes locked on them.

"Skipping Stone," she sneered at Marinette. Then turning to the guy beside her, she squealed in alarm. _"GREASY FOOD!"_ Chloe fled away, making disgusted noises as she went. Adrien and Marinette leaned to the side, staring after her.

"She shouldn't have New York Pizza," Marinette declared.

* * *

Adrien voiced his relief as he flung off the helmet and cape and eagerly dumped the pizza box into the trash. He was free!

Rolling her eyes, Marinette headed to the big screen tv in the hotel room, getting the game ready. "I hope you're ready to get your ass handed to you!"

"We'll see about that!" Adrien challenged, accepting the controller Marinette offered him. He hopped onto the couch, grinning as the music blasted. Marinette landed beside him, flashing him a confident smirk.

"Don't hold back," she requested as an announcer bid them to choose their characters.

Adrien chose his personal favorite, _Chat Noir._

Marinette chose _Ladybug_.

Bells sounded as they were dropped into an arena, and Chat Noir charged; Adrien hunching forward, tongue sticking out as he got dove into the game. She wanted him to go all out, he was going to. No holding back!

Marinette leant back in her seat, grinning as Ladybug easily danced around the dark, cat based bot. She landed only a few selective hits, mostly letting the dark bot barrel about, totaling the arena. He's only managed to nick her a few times. After observing her opponent, Ladybug darted behind Chat. With a few well hit combos, the red bot shattered Chat in a single, powerful hit.

_"Winner Ladybug!"_ the announcer declared.

Adrien gaped at his immediate death.

Marinette jumped up with whoop, dancing in place.

"That was... fast," Adrien uttered.

Coming down from the victory high, Marinette sat down with a weak chuckle. "Sorry," she offered. "When you play with two competitive gamers, you learn or you die."

"Woah," he whispered, gaping at her.

She blushed at his wonder before shaking it off. Sidling closer, she offered, "How about to teach you some combos?"

Before the model could respond, he started when he felt a firm nudge on his knee. Looking down, he jumped when he saw a crocodile sitting _right there_ , gazing up at him with a big toothy grin. "H-hi Fang!" he hurried out, timidly snapping the snout. Fang rumbled in return, clicking his teeth together.

"Hello."

Adrien jumped, turning to see THE Jagged Stone gazing down at him, his dark brow raised.

He was here.

He was actually here.

Jagged Stone narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you one of those blonds that busted in here a few days ago?"

Adrien just stared up at him.

Marinette leaned out past Adrien, flashing the rockstar a smile. "He's not as bad as we thought," she reassured. She glanced at the gaping blond, her smile turning stiff. "I promise he's more fun than this." She tapped his shoulder, trying to bring him back.

Humming, her adopted uncle just nodded, eyeing the boy. Turning to the screen, he smirked. "UMS3? Starting without me?"

"I thought you were still giving Bob a hard time!" she defends, making room on the couch and giving Adrien another shove to see if that could snap him out of it. He was seriously going to die this next match if he didn't.

Grinning, the rockstar asked Adrien, "Hey Kiddo, wanna team up? I think together we got a good chance beating Skipping Stone into the ground."

Marinette snorted. "You wish."

"Mon dieu," Adrien whispered in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's been real excited with THE Jagged Stone coming to Paris. He's expecting to hear some awesome music, hopeful to go to a concert, maybe an autograph, and totally didn't expect the odd girl that came with the rock star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up warning guys! In two weeks I'll be leaving for about a two week vacation with my family. I'm going to try and get all my fics updated as much as possible before leaving, I'm hoping to at least get one more update after this for Skipping Beats.
> 
> I am going to try writing on this trip and will hopefully be pouring out chapters when I get back.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your patience!

Adrien became Jagged Stone's favorite "pizza guy".

That's how the doorman came to know him. He doesn't even stop the disguised model when he comes holding an empty pizza box. That door is just opened for Adrien the instant he was close. It's been great.

Even more so when he got the helmet and cape clean.

And Chloe avoids him like the plague due to carrying around "greasy food".

He could move around the hotel entirely undisturbed!

And the mayor still didn't know that he was hanging here!

He even stopped him to pat on him on the back for doing a good job keeping one of his guests happy!

He had no idea that he had congratulated the currently banned Adrien Agreste for showing up all the time.

This whole set up shot a spark of glee through Adrien.

As naturally honest and sweet as he was; he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy being sneaky. Being under the whole hotel's radar, and the only ones that really knew where Marinette, Jagged Stone, and Penny. It was pretty hilarious.

Didn't help that Marinette shared in his mirth.

They shared hushed snickers when Chloe and Sabrina slipped by, their noses in the air and completely oblivious to the fact that he was there. Sharing a few stories that summed out his hang outs with Chloe, Marinette was all the more amused with how easily he was able to hide from her blonde radar. Especially since she spent most of her time sulking in the hotel, impatiently waiting for the week to end so she could shop.

The only downside, was that Adrien discovered that Chloe found other means of entertainment.

Like now.

He was just slipping in when he saw her trip Marinette, taking advantage of the distracted girl while she was walking and drawing.

"There goes _Skipping Stone_ ," she sneered, grinning as Sabrina cackled.

Marinette wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

"Hey!" he cried, rushing over to help the noirette up. With a big wrinkle of their nose, the two girls quickly fled away before Adrien could get more out, eyeing the empty box in disgust.

Grimacing under the helmet, he asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah," she eased, accepting his hand and letting him pull her up, pencil and sketchbook secured in her hand. "I'm pretty used to it. Why do you think my nickname's Skipping Stone?" She cracked a humored grin.

"I thought it was because your awesome," he blurted out, snapping the shade up. Only to stiffen as he realized what he said.

Marinette blinked up at him, cheeks tinting pink.

Adrien blushed darkly and quickly snapped the shades back down, trying to hide it. "Um," he uttered.

Giggling with a slight blush on her cheeks, she took his hand and dragging him to the sitting area. "I want to try an experiment," she said once they both sat down, sketchbook nestled in her lap, pencil tapping her skin.

"Oh?" he hummed, leaning back in his seat. He could faintly still hear Chloe from across the room, grumbling to Sabrina. Before Marinette could get started, he asked quickly, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Giving him a curious blink, she spared a glance across the room to Chloe. She shrugged. "I've had worse bullying," she eased, missing the startled jerk Adrien gave.

"W-what?!" he demanded, drawing her back to him. "You used to be bullied?!"

By who?

Why?!

Tilting her head curious, she bit her lip warily as she considered him. "Yeah," she said, "a girl didn't take it too kindly when I wouldn't let her see Jagged Stone as much as she wanted." Huffing, she grumbled, "Which wasn't _my_ fault since he was busy at that time."

Flipping the shade up, he narrowed his eyes and asked, "Was this... the person that was..."

"Using me to get close to Jagged Stone?"

"...Yeah."

"It was," she confirmed. "It was a bit of a disappointment, she seemed pretty cool too." Pity she turned out to be such a petty liar. "Anyway!" she rushed out before Adrien could offer more on the topic. Holding out the sketchbook, Marinette declared, "I want to see if anyone would recognize you in this. And don't worry, I'll use newer materials."

Allowing the matter to drop, Adrien took the sketchbook, curious to see this design she wanted to dress him up in.

He gaped at what he saw.

It was him.

This, this had to be him.

Dressed as a... _hero_. That was the only work he could think of to describe what he saw on the page. And not just any hero. A _cat_ hero.

She drew him as a cat hero!

...He might be in love.

Especially with just how awesome this was!

A _belt_ tail.

Little claws at the end of the gloves.

Cat ears!

He even had a bell!

AND WHITE SOCKS ON HIS BOOTS.

He slowly turned to her with a wonder filled gape.

She sat expectantly, her beam just a little nervous. She babbled, "The design was inspired by Chat Noir, your favorite bot on UMS... And I haven't really thought of a different name for it yet, that is, if we want to change it. We could do a different name. And uh, you uh, want to wear it?"

"Yes!"

A little surprised by his outburst, her smile grew huge as she did a cute excited wiggle.

"Yes!" she whooped. Grabbing his wrist, she dragged him to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed behind them, she plucked the helmet off his head, shoved it into his arms and started to mess with hair, much to the blond's surprise.

"I spent on hour on that!" he complained, blushing as she scrunched it up, a nice feeling tingling over him when her fingers slid over his scalp.

"Chat's got messy hair," she states, "we got to see you with messy hair. Plus I already got the ears done. I want to see them on you."

Blushing, he absently rubbed the back of his neck, letting her do as she wished. Helped that it did feel kinda nice... She stepped back, looking over his messed up hair in approval. When the elevator opened with a ding, she rushed ahead to her room.

Blinking after her curiously, Adrien trailed after her, balancing her sketchbook and the helmet in his grasp

Peeking into the room, he immediately caught sight of Jagged Stone, standing right next to Fang, both of them staring off deeper into the room. Turning to him, the rockstar jabbed his thumb back, asking, "What was that about?"

Adrien shrugged.

Shrugging back, Jagged leant over, cooing to the croc, "You ready for a bath? You want a bath Fang? Let's go have a bath!"

Fang rumbled excitedly, dancing in place.

"Yeah! Then we're totally going to hog the pool afterwards!"

The two wandered off, developing their evil plan to hog the hotel pool, and leaving the blond to slowly wandered into the room, peering after them.

It took a couple of days, but he starting to see that the rockstar was a bigger dork than he had thought originally.

"Got them!"

Turning, Adrien watched Marinette rush towards him, black cat ears in hand and a mask in the other. He just had enough time to set the helmet and sketchbook on the couch before she was on him, setting the cat ears on his head and adjusting his hair to work with them.

Once settled, she lifted up the mask, lightly pressing it against his face. Humming as she looked over it, she declared, "A pretty close fit, but could use a few adjustments."

"Feels comfortable," Adrien offered.

"Closer fit!" she insisted. Withdrawing, she dashed off once again.

Left alone, Adrien wandered to a mirror, tilting his head about as he took in his messy hair and dark, leather cat ears sticking out. He offered his reflection a cheeky grin. He did look good. Maybe he _should_ stop messing with his hair so much in the morning...

Marinette was back on him before he was ready, fitting the mask back over his face and checking the adjustments she made. Latching it, she stepped back, leaning about in front of him as she judged how it fitted. Adrien kept still like a true model, letting her make the adjustments as she wanted. She'd tug the mask a little bit, smooth it out over his forehead, and even dragged his face closer and squinting at his eyes.

Adrien found his cheeks were quite warm under her gaze, held this close to her.

Satisfied, she dragged him deeper into the hotel room, declaring that it was time to get measurements down so she could get started on the suit.

Ah yes, Adrien thought eagerly, Chat Noir was going to wow the crowd.

In a few days.

Once the suit was done.

* * *

Jagged Stone plopped down beside her with a loud sigh, snatching some popcorn from her and munching on it loudly as he observed the hotel lobby. There was quite an active crowd today, most of them gathered around this newest... _star_ that _suddenly_ appeared. Why just today. A star that's just been gobbling up the attention with cheeky grins, and eager claws.

Another of Marinette's creations brought to life, and having fun.

And maybe he could have a few of those designs incorporated into future concert attire...

"So what're you up to this time?" he asked, grabbing more as Marinette leaned the bag to the side, easier to grab the plush treat. "And who's this supposed to be?"

"This is Chat Noir," she introduced, waving to the kid that was having _way_ too much fun in that costume, "and this is an experiment. Seeing how many people recognize him as Adrien Agreste."

"And?" Jagged pressed. She's been gone most of the morning, they had to be out here for a while now.

Marinette smirked and Jagged felt his own slide up humorously.

"Nobody has noticed that's Monsieur Agreste over there."

Jagged exploded, smacking his knees in his rush, and starting the guests that were near him.

Which he didn't care for the moment, this was just too funny.

It wasn't even that drastic change of a look!

"You should do something similar," Jagged requested through his snickers.

Marinette snorted beside him. "I'm not recognized enough. Nobody would know who I am."

Jagged blew a raspberry at that. "You could be anyone then."

"It's more fun with famous people."

Jagged hummed at that, watching as "Chat" practically frolicked around the lobby, probably having the time of his life. He offered a big welcome to everyone that came in, humored the kids that were curious enough to come up to him or allowed too, let them tug at his fake ears and tail, let them feel the "claws" at the end of his gloves; "Chat" even let one kid check his mouth for fangs. One little girl went into a giggly fit when she poked his bell and it rang out.

He posed and flexed for the guests, joined them for selfies, let them take pictures.

The only thing Jagged heard the cat refuse was when one girl asked if he could pick her up.

"There's only one Lady I'd like to pick up!" Chat declared, shooting a flashy wink towards the area he and Skipping Stone were sitting at.

Marinette made a strange noise beside him, and Jagged slowly turned to her, dark brow raised high.

She turned to meet his gaze, eyes big.

"There somethin-"

"No," she said quickly.

He leant back in his seat, eyeing her coyly. "Uh huh. If you say so." He grinned at her cheekily while Marinette huffed back. Slyly he added, "Seriously, you let me know if you ever need any mood music."

Red faced, she grumbled back, "Thanks Uncle Jag, but no. I heard your 'mood' music, and I don't care what you say, that is _not_ mood music."

"It so totally is! You just got strange taste Skipping Stone."

" _I_ got strange taste?!"

He waved towards Chat. "You dressed your boyfriend up in a cat suit."

Marinette squeaked, "First of all, he's not my boyfriend! Second of all, that cat suit is sexy!"

Jaggged flashed her a smirk.

"Shut up!"

He threw his head back and laughed. Coming down from his fit, he leaned into her space, tapping her sketchbook insistently. "Ok, seriously, make me a costume too."

"Pardon?"

"This game is only fun with famous people, right?"

Pinching her chin, she looked over him, eyes flickering as ideas started to flutter in her mind.

Quickly, Jagged said, "I want to be Guitar Villain."

Marinette blinked, her creative process interrupted. She raised a brow at him. "Guitar Villain?" she repeated slowly.

"That's who I want to be."

"Ok," she said slowly, eyeballing him again as she started imagining from scratch.

"Can you make two costumes?"

"Might take a week but yeah?"

"Well, in about a month, I want you to grab Sunshine there," he jerked his head to the cheeky cat that was playing airplane with a kid, "and drag him along with us when we visit the children's hospital. I think we could put on a little show for them."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Penny voiced, coming up to them, baring two cups of coffee.

Jagged and Marinette both perked up with excited, "Ooooh!" and happily accepted the cups. They hummed happily as they took a sip of the warm brew.

"If you want to do a show I can help plan it out, or you three could just walk around in costume. The kids would like it either way I'm sure."

Grinning, Jagged, "What would I do without you Pen?"

"Probably fight and scare off every producer you meet, and make childish choices."

Jagged blew a raspberry at her.

Marinette snickered beside him, and shrugged when he shot her a glare. "She's not wrong," the noirette said.

"I trusted you!" Jagged proclaimed dramatically.

"Marinette!"

All three gave a start, looking to see Chloe glaring at her angrily. Pointing to the sheepish Chat aggressively, she snarled, "Don't bring in strange cats into this hotel! We didn't want him!"

Marinette quickly set her cup on a near table before she submitted to her laughter, falling out of her chair as she cackled. Laughing all the harder as Chloe snapped, "This isn't funny!"

Oh if only she knew _who_ that was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's been real excited with THE Jagged Stone coming to Paris. He's expecting to hear some awesome music, hopeful to go to a concert, maybe an autograph, and totally didn't expect the odd girl that came with the rock star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will be my last update on Skipping Beats, I'll see you guys in about 2-3 weeks! Thank you for your patience! You guys are awesome!

"ADRIHONEY!"

Adrien grunted as Chloe slammed into him, nearly sending them both toppling out of the hotel. Thankfully the doorman caught him just in time before he hit the hard ground below. "Hey Chloe," Adrien managed out, giving the doorman a quick nod of thanks before he was ripped outside, Chloe prattling the plans for today.

"It's been forever since we hung out!"

"Technically a week," he mumbled out as she started to prattle on.

"Oh we're going to have so much fun today! I've been wanting to hit this new store for such a long time now, and now that we're both finally free we can go and-"

"Um," he cut in, trying to tug his hand free.

Chloe stopped, raising a brow as she spared him a glance. "Um?" she echoed, lip curling down as she demanded, "You don't want to hang out with me today?"

"I did have plans," he confessed sheepishly.

She narrowed her blue eyes. "What plans?"

"To see Jagged Stone." And Marinette.

But Chloe didn't need to know that detail.

The blonde scoffed across from him, rolling her eyes. "Don't bother Adrihoney," Chloe said. "He's rude and doens't want to see either of us. Did you know he blew a raspberry after me? _A raspberry!_ "

He had to bite his lip to stop the giggles.

That was kinda funny.

"And Marinette," she huffed, "you stay away from that weirdo! She keeps inviting the strangest characters into the hotel! The strangest dressed pizza guy that comes every day! I'll point him out to you. And now, she's invited this weirdo that dresses up like a cat into the lobby!"

Personally he thought Chat Noir was cool, not a weirdo.

"So stay away from that Marinette! She rubs me wrong and is just, weird!"

"Alright," he eased. "I'll try. But seriously, I'm here to see Jagged Stone."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Why?" she demanded.

"Uh, well, there was mention about Père wanting to make the rockstar a jacket, or Jagged Stone wanted Père to make him one, I'm just here to check on that, get details..." Adrien trailed, eyeing Chloe warily waiting for her to catch on his fib.

She didn't.

With a loud huff, she said, "Fine. But we need to hang out soon now that your allowed back at the hotel."

"For sure!" he agreed.

"Well, see ya Adrihoney! Me and Sabrina are off!" Turning just in time to see the red head rushing to her, she snapped, "What took you so long?!" and leaving Adrien to quickly slip into the hotel. Sighing in relief, he hurried to the elevator and headed straight towards the rockstar's room.

And was met with no one.

Blinking curiously, Adrien slipped into, calling out, "Helloooo? Anyone here?"

A rumbling growl answered him.

Perking to attention, Adrien watched as Fang slid out into view, orange eyes locked on him.

No Marinette and Jagged Stone in sight.

Gulping warily, he waved to the large reptile. "Hey Fang!"

Jaws dropping down into a toothy grin, Adrien jerking in alarm when Fang charged. With a great sense of déjà vu, Adrien quickly jumped up onto the couch, evading the excited croc. "E-easy," he pleaded. Despite Marinette's insistence that Fang wasn't going to hurt, Adrien was still very nervous with him.

Better safe than sorry.

Especially when there wasn't anyone to manage the croc.

And that croc was set on coming after him.

Like now.

"Fang!" Adrien stressed out, a nervous edge in his tone as Fang started to climb the couch. "No!" Adrien ordered, waving his hand about as he tried to shoo the reptile away. "No kisses! I don't want any kisses!"

Fang clacked his jaw, trailing after the blond as he scrambled away, going far enough that Adrien fell off the couch with a loud "Oof!".

And landed right at Jagged Stone's feet.

He raised a dark brow at the blond.

Adrien gaped up at him, surprised.

Fang rumbled humorously on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Jagged asked.

"Ah," was all Adrien could emit.

Jagged Stone shook his head and sighed. "If you're here for Mari, she's working right now. And I wouldn't go see her, if you think Fang is scary, you know nothing."

"Ok," Adrien uttered.

So, no Marinette today.

Unless he was up to see just how scary she could be-

Adrien jumped when there was a pressure on his foot. Looking up, he gave a fearful gasp to see that his dear orange shoe was in Fang's jaws, and was being chewed on. "Oh shit!" Adrien swore, jerking about as he tried to get his foot free from croc's jaws. "No kisses! Bad Fang! Let me go!" Reaching up, Adrien persistently patted on the croc's snout, and trying to push it open.

Fang rumbled, and tried to pull Adrien back onto the couch.

Only to pause when there was a snap of fingers above him. Both looked up to Jagged Stone, who was giving the croc a scolding pout. "Fang, let him go," Jagged Stone ordered, pointing a finger at the croc.

Fang stared up at him.

Jagged peered back, unmoving.

Adrien waited anxiously on the ground, trying to resist the urge to tug his foot free.

Finally, Fang dropped him.

Adrien quickly scuttled away, checking his orange shoe for any damage. There were no holes thankfully, just drool. He could mostly live with a little drool on his shoe.

"That's a good Fang!" Jagged gushed in the background, cooing about how his pet was such a good croc.

Turning back to them, watching Jagged cuddle with the croc, scratching him along his jaw and making the tail thump happily, Adrien asked, "So, what are your plans today M Stone?"

"Jagged's fine Sunshine."

"O-ok!" Adrien hurried, eyes widening.

Jagged Stone had a nickname for him.

Jagged Stone called him Sunshine.

_Jagged Stone had a nickname for_ him.

And it was _Sunshine_!

Oh shiiiiiiiit.

This was a big and exciting day!

"Anyway," Jagged cuts in, sharply tugging Adrien out of the clouds and snapping the blond to attention. "Not much going on today outside getting ready for a concert." He narrowed his eyes at Adrien. "You better be there," he growled.

"I plan too," Adrien rushed out, voice filled with excited wonder.

"Good."

Just as Jagged turned to leave the room, Adrien jumped up, pressing after him nervously. "Uh M-I'm mean! Jagged! Uh, could I help? Get ready for the concert?!"

The rock star paused, turning to him and raising a dark bushy brow.

"Help how?" he asked.

"Uh," Adrien stammered, shuffling his feet. He didn't really know how off the top of his head... help him pose? No, he already had that down. Think Adrien! Marinette was busy, and he didn't want to spend his free time shopping with Chloe... how could he help the rock star?!

Jagged looked over him while Adrien tried to think of something. Tapping his chin as he mulled it over, Jagged nod and bid Adrien to follow him.

Adrien jumped to the opportunity, eager to see what the rock star had in mind.

"Mari mentioned you played piano?" Jagged Stone asked.

"I do!" Adrien confirmed, "She said you also played?"

He hummed an affirmative, waving to the piano that was placed in his room to practice on. "Play with me and help me develop some tunes, going to play piano this concert."

Wiggling in anticipation, Adrien eagerly sat down beside Jagged, happily pressing on the cool keys and filling the air with melodious notes. Flashing him an encouraging grin, the two filled the air in a variety of chimes, testing notes and having fun as they played unmatching tunes.

It was probably the most fun Adrien ever had at the piano in a long time.

* * *

Marinette huffed as she slipped out of her room, her growling stomach and shaking hands insisting that she meet her basic human needs and eat. More than half the day spent working on costumes and designs, she was happy to say that she got a lot done today.

And after a quick meal, she could get even more done.

She gave a start when she felt a hard nudge at her ankle.

Looking down, she flashed a warm smile down at the croc, greeting, "Hey Fang, didn't miss me too much, did you?"

Fang rumbled, tongue rolling out.

Then she frowned down at the reptile, considering him. Shouldn't he and Jagged be hogging the pool right now?

Looking up when she heard the music flare in the main part of the room, with an echo of, "No you gotta swing your arms a little more!" she left the croc's side to investigate.

She stopped at what she saw.

Adrien was doing a moonwalk across the room while Jagged blasted music and shouted critiques. He only stopped it show Adrien how to properly swing his arms. "You gotta make them, smooth likes waves in the ocean Sunshine."

"So like this?" Adrien asked, rolling his shoulder with the motion, trying to get his arms to swing loosely. He blinked when he moonwalked past Marinette and beamed. "Hey Mari! Done with the project today? Jagged's teaching me some of dance moves!"

"We're going to do Gang Nam style next," Jagged tempted with a cheeky smile.

"Nope," Marinette said, turning away and quickly leaving the room before she got dragged in to dance with them. Cause her Uncle Jag would try. Best to avoid that.

And accept that there were now two dancing weirdos in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's been real excited with THE Jagged Stone coming to Paris. He's expecting to hear some awesome music, hopeful to go to a concert, maybe an autograph, and totally didn't expect the odd girl that came with the rock star.

Adrien was a little nervous as he slipped into the hotel. He had flat out lied to his father about spending the day with Chloe, and was just about to sneak away to see his first official concert. A Jagged Stone concert!

It was an understatement to say that he was excited.

He was exhilarated!

His first concert!

Personally invited by Jagged Stone and his niece!

It was an offer that just couldn't be refused.

Only, he wasn't sure if his father would get that. Adrien decided it was better to be safe than sorry. Which lead to him ninja-ing his way to the rockstar's room. Making sure there was no blonde or lackey around, Adrien hurried to the elevator, slipping in with a jittery beam.

He was going to a concert!

It took all his restraints not to eagerly bounce in the elevator like a kid.

Was it going to be ear deafening loud with blinding flashing lights?

Super elbow shoving crowded?

Was there going to be dancing?

And food?

And refreshments?

He just didn't know what to expect outside what he's seen on tv. Always watching, never joining.

Till now.

Today, he was officially going to be a man.

ANDGOTOHISFIRSTCONCERT.

Ok, he should really start calming down.

When the elevator opened with a loud chime, Adrien practically flew out of it and towards the rockstar's room, bouncing with each and every step he took. He almost hopped right into Penny just as she was coming out.

"Woah there," she called, grabbing him and steadying them both. Raising a brow at him, she bid, "Someone's excited."

"Hehe," he chuckled sheepishly. "It's my first concert."

"How exciting!" she said, flashing him a big smile. Turning, she waved him into the room, shooing, "Go join Marinette. Both of you are going together this concert. I suggest sticking close."

Adrien grinned, unable to believe his luck.

He got to be next to Mari!

How awesome was this?!

And probably for the best.

Zipping deeper into the room, he rushed to Marinette room, finding her putting her hair up in a bun. Fang greeted him with a rumble from her bed, smiling that toothy smile. "Excited for tonight?" Adrien asked, coming up to pet Fang's snout. He flinched only a little when Fang turned his mouth about and lightly nibbled on his wrist. It didn't hurt. He was ok.

"Concerts are fun," she said, turning to him with a grin, her eyes shining. "But I'm more excited for after it."

Intrigued, he asked, "What's after the concert?"

"Penny's going to take me to pick up my parents!"

Fang let out an excited growl.

Adrien beamed. "That's great!" Coming to her side, he asked, "You going to stay in the hotel still? Or moving into the bakery?"

"We'll be staying in the hotel for a few more days," she said. "But we will be moving into the bakery soon, and yes you can visit anytime you want."

Adrien did a fist bump.

Pointing to his outfit, Marinette asked, "Comfortable in that?"

"Yep!"

Pleased, Marinette bid, "Should be all ready then. Unless there's something you need to pick up on the way?"

"I just need you," Adrien flirted, cheeky smile in place.

Marinette froze, peering at him in surprise.

Adrien blinked, a little confused on why she froze till it clicked what he had just said.

Oops.

"I-I mean, I do need you! We-we're going together, r-right?" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away, cheeks completely flushed.

Marinette blushed herself, stammering, "R-right. Ye-yeah, go, together, we, wer're together."

Fang snorted, eyeing the two strangely as they looked away and shifted awkwardly before him.

Humans were weird.

* * *

The concert was just as Marinette described in the limo ride there.

Stimulating.

The music was loud and drummed through his body, making his bones rattle with the beat, and his heart pumping in sync, exciting him all the more. Colored lights flashed over the audience, dancing with the music and inspiring him to get swept with the beat. Adrien fell for it eagerly, letting the music take, and the excitement of the crowd.

He danced and bounced with it, his arms up in the air, calling out at his loudest as they howled to Jagged Stone, joining his voice as the song flared over them.

Beside him Marinette stood with a beam on her face, eyes set proudly on her uncle.

Adrien bumped his hip against hers, grinning mischievously as she turned her eyes to him.

She shared it, bumping him back and joining his bounce to the beat, her giggles muted by the music.

Marinette described concerts to be stimulating.

Adrien would say they were quite exhilarating.

* * *

And exhausting.

He was practically flopped on Marinette, a little breathless and twitchy after the concert. He was at a stage where he was still excited and wanted to hop around, but he also wanted to sleep.

Marinette was completely fine.

Letting Adrien use her as a pillow, she texted her parents. "They'll meet us outside the airport," she called to Penny.

"I can't feel my arms," Adrien uttered.

Marinette snorts. "To be expected when you wave them in the air like that."

Adrien blew an argumentative raspberry.

Marinette ruffles his hair before pressing back at his side, grinning at the replies. She set her cell down to watch the drive impatiently, eager to see her parents again. By the time they arrived at the airport, Adrien had dozed off, slumped against Marientte.

He was jerked awake when Marinette was no longer there to cushion him.

Blinking dazedly, he sat up with a jerk, looking around wildly.

Chuckling, Penny told him as she turned to glance at him, "We're here."

Sitting up more and rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the window, seeing Marinette's parents for the first.

He was not expecting the very big father.

Marinette had a very big father.

He looked like he could pick Adrien up.

Penny slipped out, grinning as she greeted the two, accepting a hug from the large man as Marientte tackled a smaller woman that had to be her mother. All four talked excitedly as they drew away, shifting about to embrace and catch up. And when Penny waved them to the car, Adrien straightened up as as they drew near, dragging and carrying their luggage with them.

"Oh hello," the large man greeted as he piled in, helping his small wife climb in.

Marinette slipped in behind them, sitting right beside Adrien.

Drawing both parents eyes to him.

"Hi," Adrien returned, smiling awkwardly.

"That's Adrien," Penny called from up front, "Marinette's first friend here."

Yeah. Friend.

His smile turned sheepish and nervous as they continued to eye him, smiles growing on their faces.

Marinette's mother hummed. "How wonderful," she bid, reaching for him, "I'm Sabine Dupain-Cheng. I'm glad to meet you."

"Adrien Agreste," he returned, taking her hand with a professional shake.

Marinette's father jerked his hand to him, beaming. "Tom!"

"Pleased to meet you," he echoed, grinning shyly as he shook her father's hand.

"How did you two meet?" Sabine asked once both boys were settled.

"Um," Adrien uttered.

"He broke into Jag's hotel room," Marinette answered.

Both parents look surprised while Adrien flushed and hissed, "Mari!"

They were not going to like him! And think he was a creep! And-

Tom chuckled, rubbing his chin as he grinned at Adrien teasingly. "An eager fan are you?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he confessed, "I am, though I didn't intentionally sneak into his room. I was dragged there..."

The parents shared an amused and curious look.

Marinette piped, "He's going to join me and Uncle Jag in our visit to the children's hospital."

Sabine smiled, turning her eyes to him. "So you're the Chat Noir," she murmured.

"Y-yes."

Tom grinned. "I'm looking forward to see the costumes. It's really a wonderful idea."

"And it's a couple weeks away, you got it all done dear?"

"Almost, Uncle Jag's costume's proving to be a bit more difficult than planned..." As Marinette delved into the works of the rockstar's coming costume to her parents, Adrien leant to the side of the window, his exhaustion catching up to him again. Half way to the hotel, he unconsciously leaned back onto Marinette, using her as a pillow once more.

He was completely unaware of the blush on her cheeks and the knowing, gleeful smiles on her parents' faces.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride Penny," Adrien managed out, struggling not to yawn.

"No problem," she reassured, "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Me too."

Marinette slid into his seat, calling, "Before you go, here."

She held out a small case for him, startling Adrien as he took it. "Th-this is..."

"Jagged Stone's unreleased album," Marinette confirmed with the biggest smile.

Looking up in wonder, he asked, "This is what you've been working on, right?"

"Yes."

"Woah," he uttered, staring at it in awe. It was beautiful and awesome. Eyes narrowing in determination, he held it back out to her. Marinette blinked in confusion, head tilting slightly. "Sign," Adrien crowed.

"Sign?" she echoed.

Penny got the message. Pulling out the surprise-fan-ambush pen, she leaned back and offered it to Marinette. "He wants your autograph. You _are_ the album cover artist."

"Oh!" Marinette proclaimed, blushing slightly.

Adrien's own cheeks went red.

Giggling, she took it and signed her name, handing it back with a big beam. Adrien took it delicately, grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"See you tomorrow?" Marinette asked.

"Definitely," Adrien promised.

Waving, Marinette sat back in her seat as Penny drove back to the hotel. "So," the purple haired woman called, peeking at the dark haired girl from the rear view mirror. "When are you two going to start dating?"

"Penny!" Marinette cried, aghast.

"Just wondering," she bid, grinning.

Can't fault her for wanting to know how close she is to her likely win on the bet, even more so since Jagged Stone always had the worst luck when betting.

_"Going to win this time Penn, I can feel it."_

_We'll see,_ Penny thinks as she drove.

For sure it was going to be soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's been real excited with THE Jagged Stone coming to Paris. He's expecting to hear some awesome music, hopeful to go to a concert, maybe an autograph, and totally didn't expect the odd girl that came with the rock star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the end of Skipping Beats.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this fluffy piece! I feel it could've been funnier and better planned but it's been a story that's just been kinda... dragging. For me anyway. I'm happy was I able to see it completed in general.

Chat breathed in deep, wincing as he shuffled in his black boots. He could hear them, giggling and murmuring from where they sat near the stage. His audience. The crowd he was about to wow. Or should be able to wow.

...He should not be nervous. He's put a show on before when modeling for his father's new line. He's been before many, many people.

This shouldn't be any different.

Only that it was.

Modeling didn't involve moving, didn't involve acting, didn't involve talking and playing a role with others.

It involved standing still, poising just right, and holding an air that demanded attention. He was about to put on a show, his first acting gig; and he was working with two others that were far more experienced and...

He was nervous.

What if he forgets his lines?

What if he stumbled?

What if the kids didn't enjoy it?

What if-

"If it's too much you can skip out," Jagged Stone voices, coming up beside him, dressed as Guitar Villain. The foe he and Mari- _Ladybug_ were going to fight in their little show for the children's hospital.

"S-skip out?" he choked out, wide eyed as he turned to the rockstar.

Guitar Villain met his gaze, raising a brow. "You're wound up like a real cat," he said, "and ready to bolt at any moment. If you're this nervous, you can just sit it out."

"I'll be fine," Chat reassured, waving his claws. "I want to do this." He wanted to be on stage with her, to put on the show, to be apart of the fun that perked these kids up.

Eyeing him with a hum, he startled Chat when he informed him, "Back in New York, before I was Jagged Stone, I didn't live in a pretty neighborhood. It wasn't _bad_ , but it wasn't great either. Across the street from my home was the Dupain-Cheng bakery. I met these guys because they lived so close, and because Skipping Stone came when I needed her too."

Chat blinked in surprise. "She did?"

Guitar Villain nodded. "You see, I was about to play at my first public spot, and I was a nervous wreck. I could barely practice, it was like my fingers forgot how to pluck and play the strings. Thought I was going to do horribly and that nobody would like my songs. And then, lo and behold, guess who came stomping across the street towards me."

"Marinette?"

"Yep. She was about... six years old, determined, and ready to fight. Though of course, just as she reached me, she tripped on the side walk and fell at my feet." The rockstar chuckled at the memory, eyes gleaming. Grinning, he continued, "And she hopped back up like it was nothing. She gave me a real mean look, waved a little finger, and she told me, 'You play bad today'."

Chat gaped.

It never clicked in his head that someone would tell the Jagged Stone that he was playing badly.

He didn't event think it was possible.

Guitar Villain laughed. "Yep, she came over to tell me what's what, gave me a little kick to get going. She said she would only accept the best if anyone was going to play music on that old street."

Shaking his head fondly, the rockstar finished, "I returned her home and next thing I knew I wound up adopted. Sabby said I was too skinny and shoved cookies into my hand, Tommy was a huge guitar nerd and wanted to hear all the tunes I could play. And little Skipping Stone, she sat across from me and, very harshly, critiqued what I was wearing and declared that she was going to dress me right."

Shooting Chat a look, the rockstar said, "I was kinda nervous when Tom clapped my shoulder and said I was in good hands. Turns out he was right."

"So that's how you wound up her uncle?" Chat asked.

"Yep. She kicked me into gear, led me home, and started calling me Uncle Jag a bit out of nowhere. We've all been pretty tight after that."

Chat smiled, a little amused, a little endeared by the tale.

"It'll be fine."

"Hm?"

"You nervous, just let Skipping Stone kick you into gear."

"Who do I need to kick into gear?"

They both turned, seeing the first debut of Ladybug, as Marinette called the heroine.

Adrien's heart fluttered at the costume.

The design over all was simple and cute. A red jumpsuit littered with black spots. A true ladybug before him.

She looked good in red.

She looked real good in red.

Flashing them both a shy smile, she asked, "How do I look?" It was the first time she revealed the costume to them. Only to raise a weary brow when Chat Noir just stood there smiling.

Leaning over, Guitar Villain cued in, "Utterly adorable and great!" He gave the blond a hard jab, earning a sheepish yelp before he hurriedly echoed the rockstar.

"Very great!" Chat reassured, blushing.

Marinette shared it, smiling slightly.

"Well," Guitar Villain voiced after a while, "I'm going to go check on Penny, see if we're ready."

"K," Ladybug bid, coming near Chat as Guitar Villain slipped by. Turning to him, she grinned. "Ready to put on a show?"

"Over all," Chat bid, shuffling on his feet and sparing a glance at the curtain that hid them.

"Nervous?" she guessed.

He cracked a smile. "That obvious?"

"You're first gig," she put in. "Well, acting gig." She bumped her shoulder with his. "It'll be fun though. Stuff like this always has fun energy to it. And the kids always have fun. They don't care if you make a little mistake here and there." Chat pursed his lips. Ladybug gave him another nudge, grinning playfully. "Just follow my lead Mon Minou," she implored, snapping his green eyes to her.

He grinned cheekily as he returned, "Very well My Lady."

As Penny signaled that the show was starting in five, the two hurried off to their places, their gloved hands bouncing off each other in shy brushes.

"I am the Guitar Villain! And I'm going to make this world rock!"

As Jagged Stone's voice bellowed out, loud and proud, they dashed out, cheeky grins on their faces as they slid out on stage, ready to play out this fight.

They were very pleased to hear afterwards it how well it played out. Particularly the teamwork of Ladybug and Chat Noir; it had felt entirely natural.

* * *

Ignoring the odd looks the Gorilla kept sending him, Adrien stretched about as he slowly made his way to his room, entirely satisfied with how that play went. He and Marinette were amazing, their teamwork felt natural, and Jagged Stone was fun to work with.

And the kids loved it.

It took about an hour to get all the autographs signed, and both had huge long lines of excited little fans.

The cutest fans that Adrien ever had the pleasure of having.

It was fun and satisfying and Adrien wouldn't mind doing such work again.

Especially with Marinette.

He didn't even have to fret about his lines. The banter between them came so naturally.

That was really a lot of fun.

Adrien grinned.

Nothing could spoil this great mood he was in-

"Adrien, what are you wearing?"

Well maybe there was one thing...

Turning to his father in surprise, Adrien stiffened as he realized he was still dressed as Chat Noir.

So _that's_ why the Gorilla kept giving him strange looks.

That made sense now.

"Costume," he uttered bluntly, blushing a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I, I was helping with play." He posed dramatically, flashing his father a coy smile. "I played the devious and handsome Chat Noir!"

Raising a brow, Gabriel didn't comment as he approached, reaching for him.

Adrien offered him a claw.

Gabriel took his hand, rolling the glove about, feeling it and eyeing the make.

"Where'd you get the costume?" his father asked.

"My friend made it."

"Your friend?"

"Yes! Marinette! You haven't met her yet."

Humming, he surprised Adrien when he comments. "Perhaps I should."

A big open mouth smile spread over Adrien's lips as he beamed at his father. "She'd be delighted," he whispered-screamed.

Gabriel raised a brow at Adrien's reaction, but just nodded. "Bring her by sometime," he bid, "I'd like to see more of her work."

It took all of Adrien's self control not bounce in place as he beamed after his father.

This was great!

"Oh, and Adrien."

He paused, turning to his father, wide eyed and expectant.

"Nathalie has brought it to my attention that, that it would be ideal for you to go to school, meet with others your own age. You'll be starting this fall. I expect good grades."

Adrien gaped at him.

Satisfied, Gabriel left, leaving his son alone to process this.

Adrien snapped open his cell and called the first person he could think of.

 _"Hello?"_ Marinette yawned into the speaker.

"Mari oh my God," he rushed out, buzzing with energy.

This day was just getting better and better.

And to add, Nathalie was very startled and flustered when Adrien ambushed her with hugs and spewing thankful shouts the instant he saw her.

* * *

"It's all so exciting!" Adrien gushed, trembling from all the energy filling him. "We're going to the same school! We're starting in the same year! You think we're going end up in the same classes?!"

"Maybe," Marinette bid, grinning as she took a bite of her ice cream.

A small celebration for Adrien going to school.

"It's a real good maybe that we will, but if not; I'm sure we'll be seeing each other around," Marinette continued.

"And, I know where you live," Adrien added, "if I don't see you, I can always drop by!"

"And I'll have sweets ready for you," Marinette promised.

"What would I do without you?" he wondered aloud.

"Be sweet deprived."

"Which is unfurtionate, beclaws I have such a huge sweet tooth."

"My god, I regret making that suit for you."

"You do not."

"...Do I?"

"Aw but Bugaboo..."

Jagged Stone called from across the room from where he was lounging on the couch, "You guys are grossing me out."

"Shut up Uncle Jag!" Marinette snapped, red faced.

Adrien just grinned. Focusing on his bowel, he tilted it, using his spoon to catch the sides of the ice cream. "So where do you want to go tomorrow?" he asked absently. "I thought about movies, or the park, or-"

Marinette gave him an odd look. "We're going somewhere?"

He blinked at her. "Yeah, we-" he cut himself, stiffening as he realized. He squeaked, "I forgot to ask you..."

"Ask me?"

He set his bowel to the side, hiding his red cheeks. "Oh Dieu," he whispered. He completely forgot to ask.

Jagged sat up slowly, peeking at the two with a big grin. Adrien shrunk down under that grin. "About time!" the rockstar crowed, hopping up and dishing out his cell.

Marinette stared at him oddly.

Adrien uttered something unintelligible beside her. "What was that?" she asked. What was going on?

Adrien's hand moved to rub the back of his neck as he looked away as he stuttered out, "Date."

"Date," Marinette repeated.

"I-I wanted t-to see if you'd g-go on a d-date with me, Buginette."

Blinking at him, she uttered, "Oh." Then her eyes blew wide with realization. "Oh. _Oh._ " Her face exploded red. "M-me?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh wow, I, I yeah. Yes! I'd, I'd love too-"

"Hey Penn! Guess who just won the bet?!" Jagged exploded from across the room, catching the two teens' attention.

"B-bet?!" Marinette repeated with a loud squeak, gaping at her adopted uncle.

Jagged paused, met his niece's gape and rushed out, "Give me a minute, I gotta go. Don't you dare spill this news to Tommy and Sabby without me, I swear-"

Marinette gaped after him.

Adrien stared, a little amused and embarrassed. Turning to her with a grin, he lightly teased, "So, I guess I already got the family approval?"

Marinette pursed her lips, cheeks red.

Sliding closer to her side, Adrien gave her a light boop, bumping his nose against her brow. Surprised, Marinette shook her head with a small giggle, then shyly returned it, tapping her nose against his; turning both their cheeks red. Just as Adrien started to tilt his head just so, a loud rumble tore the two apart.

"Fang!" Marinette squealed, chortling as the croc tackled them, grinning toothily as he laid out on them, orange eyes gleaming.

"Don't do that again," Adrien pleaded, hand on his chest. It's been about three weeks now and the croc still could startle him.

As the crocodile rumbled above in good humor, Marinette grinned. She wiggled closer to the blond and gave his cheek a peck, her smile growing as his cheeks flared red, his eyes widening in surprise. "Excuse me Minou," she bid, "I have an uncle to beat up." Nobody got away making bets about her love life. Easily she slid out from under the croc, leaving the blond to struggle after her.

"W-wait!" Adrien called, trying to push the reptile off of him. "I wasn't ready! My Lady!"

* * *

First day of school, Adrien could not stop smiling.

As the front rows were all claimed, Adrien quickly claimed the two seats in the second row, closest to the door. He and Buginette were lucky enough to share almost all their classes together, and he was determined to sit next to her all school year.

He just had to make sure that he snagged her the minute she slipped in.

"Adrien?!"

Well that wasn't who he was looking for.

"Hey Chloe," he greeted with a small smile.

"You're at school!" the blonde gushed, hopping up to grab him. "Why didn't you tell me you'd be attending here?! Why are you sitting by yourself? Don't worry, I'll be here to keep you company and-"

"Actually this seat's already taken," Adrien cut in, nodding to the empty seat beside him. He turned his gaze back to the door, expectant.

Chloe frowned at him. "Taken?" she said, "Taken by who-"

"Buginette!" Adrien cried, waving excitedly to her as she came in.

Marinette gave him a sleepy smile before coming up and slipping into the empty chair beside. "Morning Minou," she yawned, leaning on his shoulder.

Chloe drew away, gaping down at them. "What is this?!" she demanded, drawing the two's eyes to her.

"Hey Chloe it's been a while," Marinette greeted.

"What is this?!" she repeated, waving her hand wildly to them.

Raising a brow to her, Adrien said, "This is my girlfriend Marinette. Don't you know this?"

Chloe gaped down at him.

Adrien peered back, puzzled.

Marinette yawned, and asked absently, "Did you maybe forget to tell her we're dating?"

Chloe made a slight sound beside their desk.

Adrien hummed. "I could've sworn I did, right after our first date."

There was another strangled sound in the air.

"By looks of it, I don't think you did. I think you're a couple of weeks overdue."

Chloe stumbled down in her seat, gaping at them as Sabrina frantically waved a magazine for air.

Adrien for his part blinked in surprise, then turned to Chloe sheepishly. "Oh, uh, oops. Uh, Chlo, this is my girlfriend Marinette... you ok?"

Chloe had to go home early that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you everyone for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know about you guys but I'm all up for Jagged Stone being Marinette's adopted Uncle/mentor.
> 
> I don't expect this to be a long fic. And again, just roll with it, a random thought I wanted to pla


End file.
